Call me, maybe
by JustRandomPerson
Summary: A vacation love story inspired by Carly Rae Jepsen's Call me maybe.


_**I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me I'll never tell.**_  
_**I looked to you as it fell and now you're in my way.**_

It was a warm summer night in Rome and from everywhere came the sound of "Call me Maybe". "AAARRRGGGGHHHH! This bloody song is driving me crazy!" Callie gave Melinda an evil look before she fall in with the song. Trade my soul for a wish "One more note Callie. I dare you." But before everything was said and done, Carmen decided to join in. Pennies and Dimes for a kiss. Melinda started chasing the girls around the square. Nora watched on with glee in her eyes, sketching her friends chasing each other in her almost finished drawing from the square. Nora was suddenly startled by a man's voice. "Woaw, you're good." She was even more startled by the man's appearance. When his mischievous blue eyes met her wide eyed copper brown eyes she couldn't help but blush and she managed an clumsy "I…Thank you." When he asked her if he could the rest, she finally snapped out of it. "Ow, Sure." And handed hem the sketchpad. He flipped through them, paying more attention to the last few she sketched. "Some of these are exquisite." He handed her the pad back. "Especially the ones you made of Verona." "Thank you, it's my favorite place." "To sketch?" he asked inquisitively. "And just be. The streets and alleys filled with flowers…" "The little squares with their old fashioned markets." Nora chuckled while she flipped through her sketchpad and ripped out one of her favorite places in Verona. "Here." As she handed it to him. "A gift." He was taken aback by this. "I couldn't." "Please from one artist to another." He smiled as he took the sketch and fold it neatly to fit his inside pocket. "Then I insist on it that you accept one of mine." He handed her a folded paper. As she accepted the paper he said; "I'm sorry but I have to go." While speaking Nora was unfolding the paper but was stopped by the man. He laid his hand on hers and smiled a most dazzling smile. "Please wait till I'm gone. I'm horrible at being criticized." He took her hand kissed the back of it. "Till we meet again."

_**Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy. But here's my number, so call me maybe.**_

A few day passed before Nora finally dared to speak to her friends about the mystery man. "Wait a minute this drop dead gorgeous guy gave you a sketch of you with his phone number on the back.." "Probably his phone number." Nora whispered. "And you haven't called him yet!" Carmen exclaimed." "He's obviously interested." Melinda stated. "Ow please, please, please call him, Callie begged. "What on earth do I say?!" "Hello?" Melinda stated dryly. "HA and then what?" "Is this the mister mystery dream man from a few days ago?" "That just another issue." The all looked at Nora with question marks written all over their faces. "I don't know the guy's name and what if it isn't a phone number?" "You'll never know if you don't try." Melinda said. Nora took a deep breath. "Fine." And she started dialing the numbers on her cellphone. "It's ringing." "Sorry, I can't pick up the phone right now. So You know it works _**Biep**_" "I got voicemail, what do I do?" "Hang Up!" Carmen and Callie screamed in unison. Panicked, Nora hang up. "What now?" She asked. "Now you go into the other room. Calm yourself down and leave a message." Melinda said while pushing Nora into her room.

After a few minutes Nora walked out. "And?' they asked. "I left a message if he would me at the 8 tomorrow night at the square for a cup of coffee." "Squeel."

**_You took your time with the call, I took no time with the fall_**  
**_You gave me nothing at all, but still you're in my way_**

He was rummaging through is left messages when suddenly. "What do I do." "Hang Up." A high pitch squeal and button pushes later the message ended. Baffled he went to the next message. "Hi, it's me. You're probably wondering who me is." He heard a very nervous laugh before the message continued. "I'm the girl you met a few days ago at the square. But you probably meet lots of girls. There was another nervous laugh before the message ended. Now he was very curious about what she actually wanted. He skipped immediately to the next message. "Hi, me again. The girl who just left you a message." He couldn't contain himself and snickered "Silly girl." Ow, and the one who gave you a drawing. Well I was wondering if you'd like to grab a cup of coffee or something. Unless you're busy of course." And just before the message ended he could hear her whisper. "Probably more important things to do then grabbing…_**Biep**_" "Next." "Hi, again. Sorry, I babble when I'm nervous. Maybe we could meet at the square at 8 tomorrow night before I leave. If not you can call me, Maybe?" "**Biep message saved."**

**_I beg and borrow and steal, at first sight and it's real_**

He arrived at 7.45 but she was already there, sketching. He smiled to himself and he was about to walk toward her, when a familiar man approached her. He hid so he could hear and see everything. "Geez, you're good. Really good. That's him to the core. Do you know him?" "No, not really. I met him in the same way I met you? Mister?" "Peter." "Peter, Is he a friend of yours?" "You could say that, yes." Well in that case." Nora ripped the sketch of the mystery man out of her pad. "For you." A little bit stunned he answered. "Thank you." He looked at the sketch again when suddenly something hit him. "Here." He handed her an business card. "If you ever need help, anything, just call." "Thank you." She looked at the card. "Agent Burke."

**_I didn't know I would feel it. but it's in my way._**

"Neal? … Neal!...Caffrey!" "Relax Peter, I'm listening." "Where were you?" " Nowhere in particular. He Peter, were did you get that." He pointed to his old wanted poster. Agent Jones intervened "It's called a sketch, Caffrey. One of our consultants did it." "Jones?" "Yeah boss?" "Go file your paperwork!" "Sure Boss." Agent Burke and Caffrey watched Agent Jones walk away. "Who's the consultant?" Agent Burke pinched his bridge. "Why Caffrey?" "Do you want the truth or do you want me to lie?" "NEAL!" He laid "Ok, Ok, I'm looking for someone to do my portrait." Agent Burke rolled his eyes. "The size of your ego never ceases to amaze me." He went to his desk, pulled out a card from his contact roller and gave it to Caffrey. "Don't embarrass me Caffrey. She's one of our best and I hate to lose her just because you want a one night stand." "Got it Peter." Just before Caffrey could leave the office Agent Burke asked. "Why her?" Caffrey smiled with a glint in his eyes and said; "I've seen her work before."

_**Before you came into my life, I missed you so bad**_  
_**And you should know that, so call me maybe**_

Nora was working on one of her paintings when her phone rang. When she looked at the caller ID she vaguely remembered the number. She picked up thinking it was an old client. "This Nora Sultare, how can I help you?" "Hi, you probably don't remember me. My name's Neal Caffrey . We exchanged sketches a few years ago?" Nora remand silent, trying to place where she heard that name, voice and saw the number before. Caffrey taking the silence as a sign of ignores. "We were in Italy, Rome actually." Caffery laughed nervously. He had hoped something would sound familiar to her by now. "You don't remember." He said disappointed after she remained silent yet again. "Well I won't bother you any longer. Good by…" "No! Wait! I remember, you gave me a sketch of me sketching. And I gave you my favorite sketch of Verona." She couldn't believe it. The guy, The Guy! Was calling what, why was he calling her know after all those years? " I just… I was…um." Caffery laughed. He'd forgotten how nervous she got. "And I still owe you a cup of coffee. So I thought I'd call you maybe. And hope you'd say yes." "Yes." Caffery couldn't believe she said yes, nor could Nora. "How does 8 PM sound?" "Perfect."

_**I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me I'll never tell.**_  
_**I looked to you as it fell and now you're in my way.**_


End file.
